On power up, a wireless station can detect multiple coordinators. However, the wireless station has to choose among the multiple coordinators without prior knowledge whether it needs to be associated with any specific coordinator. As such, a station can incorrectly choose a coordinator.
A need therefore exists for a wireless station to be concurrently associated with multiple coordinators until selected for operation by a device in a specific network.